Pyrophobie
by Celra205
Summary: Folle de chagrin et des rides au coin des yeux, Meawyn se rappelle avec nostalgie d'une jeunesse d'or, avant que tout ne soit brûlé, réduit en cendres, et tout bonheur perdu à jamais.


**Bonjour à tous ! Voici une modeste fiction Thorin/OC, qui, je pense, ne sera pas bien longue.**

**Ceci est le prologue - très, très court je sais - mais les autres chapitres seront plus étirés, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pyrophobie<strong>_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

><p>Son visage rongé par l'hiver. Ses joues creuses. Les mèches grises qui strient ses cheveux.<p>

_Tu as dû souffrir ces dernières années._

Meawyn contemple son corps, sans oser le toucher. Silencieuse. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, tout simplement. Une douleur pulse sous sa poitrine, ses yeux se gonflent de larmes. Non, il n'y a rien à dire.

Du bout des doigts, elle lui touche le visage. Sa peau est froide, en contraste de sa chaleur d'autant. Elle se souvient que, dans ses jeunes années, elle se ruait dans ses bras en l'appelant « mon dragon ! », et que, les traits soudain durs, il lui demandait gentiment de ne pas l'appeler ainsi. Ce n'était que bien plus tard qu'elle avait réalisé combien cet homme avait été torturé, combien il haïssait, souffrait, subissait, et combien, petit à petit, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Les murs de la Montagne sont lisses et noirs. En deuil. Elle les entend presque pleurer leur roi.

Thorin Oakenshield, souverain d'Erebor et petit-fils de Thròr.

Thorin, juste Thorin.

L'homme qu'elle a aimé et qui est mort.

_Qu'as-tu ressenti en mourant ? As-tu seulement pensé à moi ?_

Tout autour d'elle, les nains pleurent. Les sanglots rauques s'élèvent et les poings se serrent. Les cœurs brûlants de colère, les joues trempées de larmes.

De son vivant, Meawyn a toujours préféré les coutumes naines aux autres. Pourquoi ? De naissance Rohirrim, elle a le sang chaud et cette soif effrénée de liberté. Une sauvagerie de fauve et une éducation d'homme. Méprise les elfes pour leur conduite morale et arrogante, leur dite « perfection ». Ne tolère pas le moindre manque de respect.

Elle a grandi avec eux. Ce sont ses amis, ses frères d'arme.

Thorin, Kili, Fili. Morts. Et ça fait mal. Plus que de raison.

Il n'aurait pas aimé la voir pleurer comme ça. Doucement, il l'aurait attirée à lui et bercée sur son épaule comme si elle avait encore quatre ans. Il a été un homme bon, malgré ses nombreux écarts. Est mort comme il a vécu.

Doucement, Meawyn se détache de son cadavre. Bientôt, on lui mettra feu.

…

Hecred l'attend au pied des montagnes, brides de leurs chevaux entre les doigts. Ses cheveux noirs sont constellés de neige, une barbe naissante lui couvre le menton. Et il paraît grave, _si grave..._

_Mon garçon, mon tout petit garçon._ Meawyn se rappelle à regret du jour où elle l'a tenu pour la première fois dans ses bras. Ce corps si fragile, ce crâne nu, ces yeux innocents qui peinent à s'ouvrir.

Elle-même n'a jamais connu sa mère. S'est souvent demandé si c'est une sensation de sécurité ou d'apaisement que ça produit.

À son expression, le beau jeune homme qu'il est devenu se tend.

_ Il est mort.

C'est ce qu'elle souffle. Du bout des lèvres.

De chagrin, ils s'étreignent brutalement l'un et l'autre. Le roc qui les entoure paraît ricaner de leurs pleurs.

Et elle s'étouffe, Meawyn, s'étouffe de douleur. Respirer devient un supplice. _Vivre_ devient un supplice.

_Tu m'as promis de revenir... ! Tu me l'as dis, comme ça, en m'embrassant « je reviendrai », tu l'as dit, sale menteur ! Et tu... tu es mort... mort... !_

C'est impossible. Thorin Oakenshield et son tempérament explosif, ses sourires si uniques, ses bras puissants, son visage de loup, cette capacité de la consoler sans rien dire, Thorin, _Thorin... !_

Thorin qui a rendu son dernier souffle sur un lac gelé. Thorin qui ne se mettra plus jamais en colère, ne sourira plus jamais, ne la serra plus jamais contre lui, ne verra jamais son fils devenir un guerrier.

Impossible.

Mais vrai.

Son cerveau se retrouve agressé d'images plus réelles que nature. S'enchaînent, refusent de s'aboutir. Ses souvenirs.

Alors Meawyn ferme les yeux. Sous ses paupières rit une ville en fête, rient ses habitants, rient, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre les plonge dans l'obscurité et que tout ne prenne feu, sous ses paupières courent des gens en flammes, pleurent des femmes et des enfants, hurlent de terreur. Elle voit sa vie, de long en large, elle se souvient.

Se _souvient_.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé.<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est très important pour moi d'avoir les avis des autres sur mes écrits - un sorte de carburant.**

**A plus.**

**Celra205**


End file.
